This invention relates to an improvement in a process for manufacturing a magnetic recording member having a high coercive force, and to a magnetic recording member manufacture by the process.
A magnetic recording member manufactured by first forming a Cr film on a non-magnetic substrate (made of aluminum or the like) by vacuum deposition or sputtering, then forming a Co film on the Cr film and epitaxially growing the Co film is known. Since this magnetic recording member has a high coercive force, the recording member is widely used as a hard disc medium on which high-density recording is possible.
For further enhancing the coercive force to meet the need for higher performance of the magnetic recording member, a method has been used in which a Co alloy containing a metal such as Ni, Cr, W, Ta or Pt is used as the material of the film formed on the Cr film. However, when this Co alloy containing a metal such as Ni, Cr, W, Ta or Pt is used, the coercive force is increased only to a limited extent, so that a further enhanced coercive force is still desired.